


They Make Us Dumb

by Starhallow



Series: Multifandom Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran has theories, Everyone is confused about it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have an exam in 4 hours, Margaery drags Gendry to a Student Union meeting, Mentioned Gendry Waters - Freeform, Mentioned Margaery Tyrell, Robb and Arya being dumb, Uni AU, dumb siblings being dumb, i should be studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhallow/pseuds/Starhallow
Summary: It's Friday in the Stark house and Arya and Robb have been stood up by their best friends to go to some Student Union thing nobody understands or has interest in. Jon, however, knows a bit of what goes on in those meetings, and Bran has theories...





	1. Chapter 1

It was a boring Friday night in the Stark household with the parents away for the weekend and the siblings watching as Jon tried to beat his own record on Mario Kart.

“Tell your best friend to stop sending WhatsApp stickers to my best friend,” Robb said as he entered the room.

“What do you mean?” Arya said.

“Margie keeps sending me all these stickers and every time I go safe one it says Gendry made it.” Ah, Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark's best (only) friend who also happened to be a girl. She had been introduced to their family in one of Uncle Robert's parties because everyone thought she would become Sansa's new best friend. Surprisingly, she had recognized the obscure quote on Robb's shirt that day, and they had been inseparable ever since.

“And whose bloody fault is that?” She asked throwing a grape she was about to eat at his head, “had you gone with Margaery to the stupid Student Union shit like you promised, she wouldn't have dragged Gendry into it and you and I would both be out on this fine Friday night, but nooo, you just had to take mum to the dentist.”

“Wait, Gendry is in Student Union?” Bran asked because obviously, Gendry didn't seem the type. Gendry was more like those who went with the flow, that's why Arya liked him so much. He was easy going, and nice, stubborn but soft only in a way she seemed to see. Well, until _Margie_ had kidnapped him.

“Apparently,” Sansa answered with a grin on her face.

“He wouldn't shut up about how nice everyone was,” Arya added.

“Yes, sure, that's why they go,” said Jon who had been silent till that time, a growing smirk on his face.

“Something to add Jon?” Robb asked.

“You know my aunt Dany is in Student Union?”

“She's mentioned it once or twice,” Sansa said.

“Once or twice?” Arya cut, “it's all she talks about.”

“Yes well, she's kind of in charge of running some of the meetings ... They do some interesting team dynamics, like, you know, to get to know each other ...”

“What do you mean?” Robb asked.

“I don't know mate, she was working on one in the flat the other day and she was skyping a friend and she was asking about music to set the mood and blindfolds and I don't know what else ...”

“Jojen swears they have secret orgies.”

“Bran!” Sansa exclaimed.

“What? Have you seen how loving they are with each other?”

“Who was she talking to?” Arya asked.

“I don't know, Arianne Martell I think,” Jon answered focusing back in the game.

“Shit ...”

“Bran ...”

“Dornish ... And she's a med student to ...”

“Bran ...”

“Don't Bran me Sansa, they get crazy when they go to their National meetings. I volunteered to show some people the way to The Peach last time they were all here, and I swear I have never seen so much ice being passed around, ever …”

“They are a little intense sometimes, I'll admit. I went with Tyene to one of their parties when she was here in Erasmus and they were playing a game where you would take the name of a muscle out of a hat and the name of a person from another,” Sansa blushed.

“And then you take a can of whipped cream and put it where the muscle is,” Jon finished for her.

“And if you guess right?” Robb asked.

“You order someone to lick it off.”

“And if you don't?” Arya asked.

“You do it yourself,” Jon and Sansa said at the same time.

“Shit, Margie doesn't know shit about anatomy,” Robb swore under his breath.

“It's confirmed, the orgies exist.”

“Shut up, Bran,” Arya said and got up and left for her room. Robb followed close behind.

“It would be wrong for us to go check, right?” He asked when they reached her bedroom.

“Yes, and they can do whatever they want anyway, right?”

“Yes, yes, sure,” Robb said putting his hands on his hips, “it's not like we could ask for explanations, or you know need them … You don't need them, do you, Arya?”

“Me? No, I'm fine.”

“Sure, fine.”

A soft silence surrounded them, only Nymeria's snores audible.

“You know,” Arya said and Robb's hopeful eyes turned to her, “Nymerya clearly needs to go for a walk, I mean she's restless.”

“That's true, and I,” he said pointing at himself, “would be a terrible brother if I let you go out by yourself this late at night.”

“True.”

“Ok.”

“Let's go!” She shouted waking her dog and rushing to get a coat.

“We're taking the dogs out!” They shouted as they ran down the stairs.

“Sure you are!” Jon answered from the sofa.

“Don't forget the car keys!” Sansa said.

“Enjoy the orgy!” was the last thing they heard before closing the door behind them.


	2. Are we insane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Arya try to look for their best friends.

It was later that same night when Robb drove without a course or cause in search of their respective best friends. Arya was the loyal squire riding shotgun in the old car he had inherited from uncle Benjen. The beat-up Ford Focus complained every time Robb tried to change gears too hastily and put the stick in the wrong hole. In less dire situations Arya would have made a joke about that happening in every aspect of his life, but there was little time for jokes. They were on a serious mission.

“Where are they,” Robb asked.

“I don't know, Gendry didn't tell me. Didn't Margaery tell you?”

“No, she said something about going with the flow. I don't think Margaery has ever gone with the flow of anything in her life.”

“They may be at the Peach...”

“Great!” Robb said hitting the steering wheel, “I can't go in the Peach! You know that!”

“I told you not to mess with Jeyne! I told you Bella was her friend! But did you listen to me? Noooo. You had to sleep with both of them and get banned from The Peach for being a little slut. I could also point out that's when Margaery got into the student union and she stole my best friend soon after so ...”

“Shut up Arya”

“Shut up Arya” she repeated with an over the top head-voice.

“Why don't you become suddenly useful and find out where they are? We are a team here, we have a common goal and a common enemy.”

“You are right, I'll check Instagram. Someone should have posted something.” She said unblocking her phone and opening the app. She had of course been right, “Myrcella has uploaded an instastory.”

“Ah Myrcella, you sweet, sweet angel.”

“Robb,” Arya said stopping herself before hitting on Myrcella's picture on top of the screen. “what are we going to say when we get wherever they are?”

“What do you mean? We are just taking the dogs out, we just wanted to take them out on the other side of town today.”

“Robb?”

“Yes?”

“We didn't bring the dogs.”

The Ford screeched as it suddenly stopped at a red light.

“We're idiots.”

“I'm checking Myrcella's instastory while you think of something,” Arya said shaking her head at the situation. Her phone showed her a nice photo of Myrcella with Margaery and Daenerys beside her, and Gendry being a goofball behind them, “ok... They're with Myrcella and Danny in a park and either have been drinking or are going drinking.”

“How do you know?”

“Because the caption says 'Drinking with this peeps is always kind of fun', and they are hugging, why are they always hugging?”

“Arya focus,” Robb said driving again, “which park?”

“I don't know, she didn't tag it.”

“Then watch it again and try to recognize it. I don't know. Has Daenerys uploaded anything?”

“Daenerys swore of Instagram when the hot Dothraki dude with tattoos all over turned out to be that creepy 40-year-old from Bear Island, remember?”

“True. Who else do we know in that cult?”

“Asha Greyjoy! I'll check.”

“Asha? She doesn't seem the type.”

“They bribed her with talk of feminism.”

“Of course they would...”

“There's nothing there... Do you know where they were having drinks tonight?”

“No.. I think they were eating at that Sothoriosi restaurant Tristane likes. Are there any parks near that?”

“I don't know where that is.”

“Just keep refreshing your Instagram and I'll just drive that way.”

“Oh wait! Tristane has a video up!”

“Ok! I'll park here and we'll watch it.”

“Robb you can't park there, you don't have a disability!”

“Just play it!”

Arya did. The group seemed to still be in the same park and Tristane was filming a bench where Gendry was laying. “Come on Margaery, you need to 69 him!”

“WHAT?” Robb and Arya both shouted at the same time.

“Tristane!” They heard Myrcella's voice coming from the phone.

“Nah guys I'm kidding,” he said switching the camera to the frontal, “we've dared them to do yoga in the park. They are doing that square thing... No sixty-nining... Yet!”

The video stopped and an add came up.

“Play it again! Crap, they've started with the challenges already?”

“Gendry is an idiot, he can't say no to them... Stupid Baratheon genes. This is all uncle Robert's fault.”

“Arya I feel insane, are we insane? It may be time to talk things out you know? We may need to really look at what's happening here and analyze it. I don't know if this is healthy, I mean, why do I feel this way? And if we feel this way why are we still chasing after any random person to hook up? Maybe we are hurting them and we don't even know, maybe...” Robb said driving again.

“Myrcella's got another story up.”

“And why are you still talking to me? Click. On. It!”

“It's one of those question things: Whose kiss did Margaery collect first for 'The 100 kiss challenge'. And there are options. Joffrey, Tristane, Gendry (of course) or anyone else.”

“Well, answer and find out!”

“I can't answer Robb, they'll know I'm stalking!”

“Ok, ok. Log out of your account and I'll give another one they won't recognize.”

“What?”

“I'm telling you to log in to my other account Arya!”

“You have another account? A stalking one?”

“It's not for stalking, it's for photography. RiverrunBorn19 and the password is 'Born to be wild' altogether and all in caps.”

“Photography,” Arya huffed as she entered the password, “you haven't taken a photo in your life. This is for stalking.”

“I'm telling you it's for art!”

“Robb you have like four pics and they're all from Tumblr. Do you at least give credit?”

“Of course! I'm not a thieve, I just share the art with my followers!”

“All three of them? Wow, generous. Reuploading is wrong, just so you know, you should repost from the source. Aand, this isn't useful at all because Myrcella's insta is privet anyway.”

Robbs phone rang at that moment. “Shit, it's mum. Pick it up and put it on speaker.”

“Robb.”

“Hi, mum!”

“Don't. I don't know where you are but get home right now. We are going to your aunt Lysa's tomorrow and I refuse to be late because you are out today.”

“I thought you were away dor the entire weekend.”

“We are, we'll meet you there, but I want you home right now, and I want a picture of you in your pyjamas in thirty minutes or you'll be prohibited of seeing Margaery for a month. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Robb dear? Tell Arya she better be with you or she won't see Gendry for two months.” After that, she hung up.

“Why would I have to make twice the time as you for the same crime? The next time she says she has no favourites I swear I'll remind her of this very moment!” Arya complained as Robb turned the car around in the next roundabout and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of the dumb Stark siblings being dumb. I can't believe this is turning into a multichapter. Do we still want this to be written? Let me know!  
> English isn't my first language, so apologies if something isn't written right, I am happy to change it if anyone lets me know :) You can find me as @msstarhallow on Tumblr where I shitpost and rant and all that good stuff!  
> Also! Check my other work if you are interested.  
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway!  
> Lots of love!

**Author's Note:**

> So... Part 1? Maybe? Let me know if you'd like a second part!  
> This is something different and I hope just fun. I'm also sleep deprived so I may not be the best judge of what is funny right now. Believe it or not, I have pulled from personal experience to write this...  
> English isn't my first language, so apologies if something isn't written right, I am happy to change it if anyone lets me know :)  
> I'm @msstarhallow on Tumblr if anyone wants to drop by!  
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway.  
> Lots of love!


End file.
